Bella's Song
by Alice laughed
Summary: I have a friend who was a bit frustrated at the lack of adult activity in Eclipse, so I wrote this for her.  Edward and Bella are home alone, and she requests her song. ONESHOT SMUT.


_This is set sometime after Eclipse, but before the wedding. So we've already had one instance where Edward was ready and Bella said to wait. Foolish, foolish Bella. Let's rectify that situation._

_This is for my friend Kelly, who appreciates good smut and the creative use of furniture. _

* * *

I woke up a little grumpy. Edward had gone out hunting the night before, and even though I knew it was necessary, I still didn't like to be away from him for that long. I knew he would not have gone far, and I hurried through my breakfast so I could make my way to the Cullen house to meet him upon his return.

My old truck groaned its way around the curves until I found the hidden driveway to their house. As I drove I wondered what kind of torture Alice had in store for me today. I was getting used to the idea of a wedding, but Alice insisted on an obscene amount of shopping to go along with it. My face burned at the idea of how much money she'd spent so far.

I pulled around back to park my truck, and before I could even get out Edward appeared. I fell into his arms, crushing myself against his body for as long as possible before he pried me loose and took my hand. "Patience Bella," he grinned crookedly and bent to press his lips to my neck.

"You are not fair," I pouted, then shivered as his icy breath blew across my neck with his laughter.

As we made our way inside he asked, "What would you like to do today?"

"Doesn't Alice have something all planned out?" I asked.

"Not today. Everyone is out hunting. Emmett wanted to go see if he could find a bear, and they all decided to make a trip of it. They won't be back until tomorrow."

We were alone? I felt my face flush again as I remembered the last time we'd been home alone together. The night he proposed. The night I _almost_ had him where I wanted him.

He arched his eyebrow at me, and then quickly figured out why I was blushing. "Bella…" he warned. His eyes were deep pools of liquid gold.

I looked around quickly to try to regain my thoughts, and settled on the piano. "Why don't you play me something? You haven't played for me in a long time." I said.

He sat down, and slid over so I could sit beside him on the bench. He paused with his hands over the keys, and gave me a long look before asking, "What do you want to hear?"

"I'm not sure. Just play something." I was still having trouble collecting my thoughts.

He began to play softly, growing in volume gently. I'd never heard the song before, but my knowledge of classical music was pretty limited. The song was comforting in some inexplicable way. It felt like a hug. I listened, entranced until the end.

"What was that?"

"Esme," he replied.

"You wrote it?" Of course he did. This was Edward. I thought about the song, and it _was_ Esme; as warm and comforting as a batch of cookies right out of the oven on a cold day. "It was beautiful. Do you have them for anyone else?"

He grinned at me, and began playing a saucy tune that was all over the place, with deep notes running all along the bottom of it. I smiled to hear it and guessed, "Emmett!"

"Very good!"

"Do another!" I pleaded. It was so much fun to hear the members of his family set to music.

He began playing a light and lilting melody, barely there one minute and rushing fast the next. That one was easy. "Alice!" I proclaimed when he was done. "They're wonderful Edward, just like them." Then I had a thought.

"Have you written one for me?"

He ducked his head and looked away. Was he embarrassed? Could Edward be embarrassed? "There's your lullaby," he answered.

"But that's my lullaby. I mean a song that's me. Have you done one?"

He turned to gaze at me again. "Yes," he said softly. "But I've never played it for anyone."

"Play it," I asked. "Please?"

He reached over and caressed my face, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Close your eyes," he whispered.

Obediently I closed my eyes, a smile on my face as I waited to hear myself set to music. I felt his breath in my hair as he pressed his face to my head and inhaled deeply before beginning.

Like Esme's song, this one started out quietly at first, growing in volume as he played. No human could have played anything like it, at least not one person. It gradually became more sensuous, rolling over my body like waves. I realized I was breathing heavily and was clutching the piano bench like I was going to fall off. My eyes flew open as I tried to orient myself, and I looked over at Edward. His eyes were closed, his head thrown back, cords standing out on his neck as he played. My God, he was impossible. He couldn't be real.

Quickly, I ducked under his arm and onto his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. His eyes flew open. They were smoldering.

"Bella," he gasped, but he didn't stop playing as I buried my face in his neck.

I undid the buttons on his shirt as quickly as I could, knowing that he would stop at any minute and push me off. I traced my hands along the cold planes of his chest while the music, more passionate than ever, buffeted me from behind. My heart was thundering in my chest in time to his playing. My body was on fire, my bones felt spongy. I was going to dissolve if I didn't do something quickly. I reached for his belt.

"Bella, I'll hurt you," his velvet voice was rough and anguished. It pierced right through me.

"No Edward. You won't." How did my voice sound so calm and sure when I was shaking inside? His eyes were pure fire now as he gasped and buried his face in the hollow at the base of my throat. I worked quickly to free him and stepped out of my own pants before he could change his mind. I slid smoothly on to him, gasping at the quick flare of pain. He froze. The only sound was our breathing.

His breath washed over me. His jaw was clenched. Would he bite me? I didn't care. I wanted this. I needed this.

"Oh Bella," he sighed, crushing his lips to mine.

I heard the surrender in his voice and wound my hands in his hair. "Play Edward," I breathed. "Play the song."

His lips dropped to the hollow behind my ear, and I felt his tongue tracing along my neck as he began once again to play. The pain quickly faded as his hips rocked beneath me. I cried out as wave over wave washed over me and Edward's hands left the piano keys as he plunged them into my hair.

So much for virtue.


End file.
